Impostor
by Juniper11
Summary: He wasn't what he seemed. Actually, neither were. They had both broken her heart--leaving her alone. Now they were both back trying to claim the pieces of the heart she had left. Could she let either of them?
1. His Return

**_A/N: Yes, I know. I probably should be working on Reflection, All's Fair or Even 2 Rt the Wrongs. Well, I will say that the next chapter of Reflection is written and currently being beta-ed. I'm even working on the chapter after that of Reflection. However, It's been almost a year since I've written my first story Impostor. It's special to me because Impostor was the first story I had written in over 3 years. Naturally, it was garbage but still I was finally able to break out of my depression and pick up my pen and paper again. The orginal first story was about 9,000 words all total. I plan on doubling that. So, yes it will still be short but with a bit more detail than the rest. I don't know how much the story will change, if at all, so if you've read this before then well it's up to you if you want to read it again. BTW, I'm not even going to have a beta look over this because well, in a year from now I'd like to look at this story and compare it to the original Impostor and see how much work I have still have to do on me. I'm not looking for reviews I'm doing this for my piece of mind. So, review if you'd like but it's not really necessary. That being said..._**

**Chapter One**

**His Return**

It had come again. The dreaded dream that tormented her night after night. Sakura sat up in bed with tears streaming her cheeks. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and tried to hold back her sniffles. That stupid dream. She hated being reminded of the day he left her on that cold bench. It teased her with all she had lost. She could still see his cold smirk as he stared into her eyes. The smirk that belonged to the man that she had loved dearly. The man who had not deserved her love. Yes, a part of her died when Sasuke left but the rest did when Gaara left as well.

She hated men. No, that wasn't fair at all. She hated two men. Sasuke and Gaara. There were other men who happened to be her support system. Yet Sasuke and Gaara… damn them both for leaving her. She didn't need either of them. She could do bad all by herself. No, she could do bad with them. She could do better by herself.

Sakura got out of bed and prepared herself for her day. It was all pretty much automatic. If someone asked her she really wouldn't be able to recall what exactly she had done. She figured it didn't matter anyway as long as she was up, moving, and alive. Before she knew she was out the door and bumping into someone not completely unexpected.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." Sakura lifted her head and forced a small smile on her face. It wouldn't do for him to realize just how upset and angry she really was. He would just worry and the last thing she wanted was for Neji to worry about her.

"Good morning Neji-kun."

Neji didn't like the look in her eyes. It was dark and full of anger. Her greeting felt hollow and forced. Neji sighed. After all this time that look was still there. He began to wonder if it would ever fade. Had they lost the Sakura that they all knew and loved? It was obvious that she was still hurting. Neji would do anything to take away her pain but there wasn't anything he could do. Time was he only thing that would help Sakura.

In the aftermath of Sasuke and Gaara, Neji had somehow bonded with the pink-haired kunoichi. It was probably because he had watched Tenten discover that she had more in common with Rock Lee than she ever had with Neji. Sakura and Neji were kind of misery buddies. You know…it loves company. The pain Neji felt though was only a glimmer of what Sakura felt and he felt protective over her because of it. The last thing he wanted was for her to hurt again. That just wouldn't do. Slowly he let go of his own pain and focused on helping Sakura let go of hers.

"What are you doing today?" Neji asked falling into step beside her.

"I'm training with Lady Tsunade."

"Meet me and Naruto for ramen later." It wasn't a question. It wasn't a request. It was a demand that Sakura knew she had no choice but to surrender to. She knew better than to cross Neji. In the end all she'd have were a bunch of bruises before he hauled her off to wherever he wanted her to go. However, she was a little surprised at Neji offering to go to a ramen shop with Naruto. Her dark mood slightly lifted. Neji and Naruto had been her rock with first Sasuke, and then Gaara left. She didn't know what she'd do without them. They were the best friends a girl could ever have.

She guessed that there was some bright point in all her darkness.

* * *

Sakura was exhausted after a long day of training. Still she managed to drag herself to meet Neji at the ramen shop. Her eyes were slightly unfocused and her body was moving of it's own accord. She had been trying to work herself until she dropped but somehow she continued to find that energy to go that extra mile.

She stopped a few feet short of the ramen shop. Her emerald orbs just had to focus right then. They rested on a familiar figure. After all this time he was back in Kohona. A bitter smirk graced her lips.

Gaara.

His hair seemed redder than usual and his eyes, even with the dark circles that would probably never go away, were a magnet for her. It was those eyes that had first captured her.

Her emotions suddenly went haywire. Sakura felt tears fill her eyes but quickly pushed them back and turned and walked away. She knew she had promised to meet her friends but Neji would understand when she explained later. She was sure of that.

"Sakura." She heard his low gravelly voice but didn't turn around even though it sent a slight shiver up her spin. She just moved a little faster. There was no way she was going to let him fool her again. Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me. Sakura thought. She stiffened when she felt the hand on her arm.

"Why are you leaving?" Gaara whispered softly in her ear. Sakura thought she heard a bit of confusion in his voice but wouldn't allow her mind to contemplate what that meant. Instead she closed her eyes and drank in the sound of his voice. It had been so long since she had heard him.

"Because I have no desire to be near you." She said, her words betrayed by her actions.

"Liar." He replied. "I have missed you." The falsehood that he uttered snapped her to her senses causing her to pull her arm away roughly.

"And I have hated you." As she walked away Sakura briefly realized that they had switched places. Now Sakura was full of darkness and anger. He had taken her light. She hated him a little more for that.


	2. Can't Breathe

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Can't Breathe**_

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, working on his third bowl of ramen. He continued eating as if there were not a problem, but inwardly he was worried. Neji had mentioned to him that she wasn't doing that well this morning. They both knew that if the didn't nip her attitude in the bud at the start of her day it would get progressively worse.

Neji didn't reply. He sensed a presence earlier and wondered if he was correct. His only thoughts were to check on Sakura. He stood and walked to the entryway ignoring the puzzled look on Naruto's face. Gaara stood with his arm wrapped around Sakura's arm. The anger radiated throughout her body barely contained. He thought about approaching her but considering her behavior lately he didn't think he'd be welcome. He'd let her handle it on her own. After all, she was a big girl and maybe this confrontation was just what she needed to let go and move on.

* * *

Sakura made her way to her apartment and tried not to think of the expression on Gaara's face when she told him that she hated him. What right did he have to look hurt? She was the one who had been wronged. He ripped her heart out and stomped on it. She had every right to be rude, mean, and bitter. She thought as she viciously stomped her way home as small women, children, and animals scrambled out of her way.

All too soon she made it home and all traces of her anger evaporated only to be replaced with confusion. Sasuke stood outside her apartment. His hair blew lightly in the breeze, ruffling his shirt slightly. The look in his eyes puzzled her. It was like he was trying to communicate with her somehow but she had no idea what he was trying to say.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked bluntly.

"Itachi is dead." Sakura thought she detected a hint of sorrow in his voice but disregarded it.

"I see." But she really didn't. Okay, he had achieved his life long goal. Why come back here to bother her? She was useless to him. He had made that perfectly clear. Sakura tried to step around Sasuke, but he blocked her way. Sakura felt frustration boil up in her.

"I've come back to the village Sakura because I want to feel again. I've been dead inside for so long. The only time I recall feeling alive is with you."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. So, that's what his game was.

"Oh, so you finally realized that revenge is not the way to make yourself happy. I seem to recall someone telling you that before you left. Wait. That was me!" Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasuke.

"Sakura wait—" Sasuke reached out and grabbed her arm not realizing that at the time that was the _last _thing he should have done. Sakura was fed up with these arrogant men thinking that they could manhandle her.

"No you wait, Uchiha." Sakura pulled her arm furiously away from Sasuke. She put her hands on her hips and advanced upon him full of malevolence. "Your life is all screwed up now so you decide to run back to poor Sakura so she can help you clean it up. You have some nerve. You know what, Uchiha? That Sakura doesn't exist anymore and even if she did she'd tell you to take your pain and shove it where the sun doesn't shine. Stay away from me or I will kill you till you die from it." She turned away, her pink hair whirling around her, and marched away from him.

Sasuke watched Sakura's retreating form impressed with her righteous fury. If anything she had just made him want her more than he did before he initially came back to the Leaf village. Sakura didn't know it yet, but she would be his. He'd bet the Uchiha name on it.

Neji saw Sasuke standing outside of Sakura's apartment. He turned quickly to Naruto and clamped a hand over his mouth. He could feel the excitement and anger coming off the loud-mouthed ninja in waves.

"Go. Tell the Hokage that he's back."

"But—"

"If you talk to him he's likely not to listen to anything you say. The two of you are too close. I will handle the Uchiha for now."

"I don't like this Neji. You'd better keep him away from Sakura-chan or I will come back and take care of him _and_ you." Naruto said, then turned abruptly and left. Neji stared after him for a minute then decided that he had no time to waste.

He approached Sasuke as if he were a serpent. Carefully and cautiously. "Why are you here?" Neji immediately asked when Sasuke took note of his presence. Sasuke shrugged not bothering to answer. "You need to go see the Hokage."

"I will when I'm ready." Sasuke looked at Sakura's apartment building a small smirk on his face. "I have some unfinished business to take care of first."

Neji followed his gaze uneasy with the look on his face.

"She's not the same person you left behind."

"I know." He said almost reverentially.

"You hurt her when you left." Neji said. To any passersby it would have sounded like a simple statement but to someone whom, like himself, rarely showed emotion knew that there was accusation laced in his tone.

"I know."

"Then leave her alone."

"I can't."

"Why?" It was then that Sasuke Uchiha turned and looked at Neji with something he never thought he'd see on his face in his lifetime.

Sincerity.

"Because without her I can't breathe."


	3. 20 seconds to live

_**Chapter Three**_

_**20 Seconds to Live**_

Sakura sighed when she heard the knock at her door. She wasn't surprised to see Neji. He always had the uncanny ability to know when he was needed. She did, however, expect him sooner.

"Come in." Sakura said stepping aside allowing him to enter. Neji came in and sat on the couch and just looked at Sakura expectantly. Sakura frowned irritated. It seemed that those Byakugan eyes saw everything.

"Come on out and say it Neji. You know don't you?"

"Know what?" Neji asked trying to sound innocent. It really didn't fit his personality, Sakura noted.

"That they both have returned."

Neji shrugged. "I just ran into the Uchiha outside." Sakura went into the kitchen to make some tea. "You know Sakura it's just going to eat at you until you talk about it. Don't you think its time? You've been carrying too much inside you for too long. Don't you remember how you helped me with my issues. Allow me to help you with yours."

"No." Came Sakura's curt reply but she started talking anyway. This was Neji. She could tell him anything. She knew that even if she didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to open up this can of worms yet she didn't want him to think she didn't trust him because she did. It just hurt to think of that time where she was so foolish. "You know all this started after Sasuke knocked me out and left me to pursue his revenge. When Naruto wasn't able to bring him back I hurt like hell. How could he leave like that? Was revenge worth all that? To leave your home, your friends, to become a traitor all for the purpose of pursing revenge. Maybe I truly didn't understand his pain because to be it was pointless. It wouldn't make him happy in the end. He would still be left with the same emptiness as before. In the process he hurt so many people." Sakura shook her head. "Now I know the pain I felt for Sasuke was minimal when compared to what I felt when Gaara left. I'm bitter. I know it but I can't seem to control it. After Sasuke left, things got a little better for me after a while. I started to get better. Training with Lady Tsunade was a good thing. It made her more independent, more assertive, and happier. I crossed paths with Gaara on a mission one day. At the time I was pretty sure I was safe from him. Shukaku had been removed and I had saved Kankuro which made him pretty amiable. Actually, he was kind of disarming."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sakura saw him eying her but she did her best not to make eye contact. She knew that he had changed but the fact that he had almost killed her hadn't quite left her mind yet. She didn't feel it was wrong to remain wary. _

_"Haruno, right?"_

_He knew her name. He would never forget it. It just seemed like an easy way to start a conversation with the dynamic woman before him. _

_"My name is Sakura." She said giving him a small smile. _

_"Sakura." He repeated her name as if it were a flavor he was savoring. "I have come to thank you for all you have done for me and my brother. I never really thanked you properly." Sakura blinked unsure of how to take him. He was looking at her expectantly so she knew she had to give some sort of reply. _

_"Um…" Sakura shrugged letting her easy going nature take over. "There truly isn't a need to thank me, Kazekage-sama." Sakura immediately saw his countenance darken. "However, if you truly want to thank me why don't you take me out for dinner?" Gaara gave a short nod._

"_Fine, but call me Gaara." _

* * *

"Neji, I can't. Please don't make me relive this." It wasn't hard to play up the pain in her voice because she actually felt it. Truly though, she had another reason for ending her impromtu flashback.

"You relive it everyday Sakura. You have to face your past if you're going to have a future." Neji felt his heart grow cold at the bleakness in her eyes. "Sakura-chan?" Neji watched her conjure up a fake smile for him. He was noticing more and more that her smiles were not real but contrived in order to make him feel better.

"Go home, Neji-kun. I will be fine." He started to protest but she interjected forcefully. **"**_Go."_

Sakura waited until she was sure Neji was gone before she addressed the presence that she had sensed in her home. "You can come out now Uchiha." Sasuke stopped masking his chakra amazed that she could detect him. She must have gotten stronger. A lot stronger. He was certainly impressed although he'd never admit aloud.

"Why are you in my home?"

"Because this is where you are." Sakura rolled her eyes. It would have sounded romantic had it come from anyone else but him. All his statement served to do was make her suspicious.

"Who are you and what have you done with the Sasuke I know?"

Sasuke was silent a moment then spoke. "I'm sorry Sakura."

"For what?" Sakura asked truly puzzled. She couldn't ever remember hearing Sasuke apologize for anything. The fact that he was showing up after so many years that she had stop counting and apologizing…it raised her hackles.

"For not taking you with me."

"You're apologizing for that? I realize I'm nothing to you. Why would you bring nothing?"

"You're not nothing. I--"

"Why are you doing this? This is pointless. You made your choice a long time ago. It's too late to make amends. I know where I stand with you."

"No, you don't. I know I have no right to come here and expect you to just pick up as if nothing ever happened but you have to understand that I had to leave you. You threatened to consume _everything _I felt and I couldn't let you do that. At least not until I had dealt with Itachi."

Sakura's eyes softened for a moment. It was almost a confession of his feelings. It was probably the closest he'd ever come to saying it out loud. Looking at her face, Sasuke saw the woman he loved wasn't completely gone. Sakura walked to Sasuke and gently ran her fingers across his face.

"I can't love you Sasuke." She said so softly that he almost didn't hear even though she was right before him. "I no longer have a heart to love." She withdrew her hand and once again the bitterness returned to her eyes. She wore it like a dress that fit unbelievably well.

"I don't believe you."

Sakura snorted. "As if I care what you believe." Sasuke pulled Sakura into his arms and stared into her green eyes. She didn't fight him rather she held herself rigidly in his arms but this did not deter him. Sasuke slowly lowered his lips to hers. Her body remained stiff but her lips were soft and pliant beneath his. She tasted like a combination of forever and heaven. The mixture of the two was enthralling. Untamed desire flared through Sakura's body. She ran her fingers through his hair wanting to drown in him and forget how much he hurt her when.…

Sakura abruptly pulled away. His eyes held an intensity she had never seen before. He started to reach for her again but she danced out of his reach.

"Sakura whatever happened in the past...leave it there. Don't let it come between us."

"There isn't an 'us'." Sasuke smirked.

"If there isn't there will be."

Sakura threw her hands up in the air exasperated. He didn't seem to be taking her rejection seriously but why would he? When she had just kissed him as if his kissed would heal all her heartache? As if it was the kiss of fairytales and happily ever afters?

"Now I know you're not Sasuke." Sakura grabbed the impostor by the arm and forcibly dragged him to the door. Sasuke's chuckle only infuriated her more. She swung open the door and pushed him out.

"See you tomorrow Sakura." She slammed the door on his smirking face.

"Bastard." She muttered working to keep the soft smile off her face. Ignoring the fact that she actually felt little better now that he was home. She needed to be alone to think about everything that had just happened. She had to sort out her feelings before she hit an emotional overload. There had just been too many surprises in one day.

Sakura walked into her room and lay down in her bed and closed her eyes. A full minute hadn't even passed before she heard the knock on her door. She let out a loud scream of frustration that could be heard throughout the village. It grew even louder when she heard her door break open. She stalked to her door only to find a sheepish looking Kakashi.

"You ok?"

"You have 20 seconds to leave if you want to live." Before she could even finish her sentence he was gone in a swirl of leaves.


	4. Tiger Lillies and Friendship

_**Chapter Four**_

**_Tiger Lillies & Friendship_**

* * *

The next morning Sakura awakened to the smell of tiger lilies and a fresh breeze. She sat up in her bed and stared at the vase that lay beside her bed. Her brain was a bit fuzzy and she drowsily tried to figure out how they had gotten there, but she snapped out of her daze quickly once the wind blew making her hair dance around her face. Brushing her hair back distractedly, then glanced at the window realizing that someone had entered her apartment without her permission. It was worrisome. What if someone had intended to harm her? She would have peacefully allowed death to claim her. While she had her problems, she wasn't quite ready to end her current existence.

Staring at the flowers once more she knew they could have only come from one person. Sakura began to grind her teeth as she thought about him.

"You've awakened?"

Sakura blinked startled as he filled her vision once more. He looked undeniably attractive right then. The sunlight streamed from the window casting in a glow that made him look ethereal and yet he contrasted that by wearing all black--something she knew he had done deliberately. He knew she loved to see him in black. It made her all weak in the knees, but she would not allow him to play such simple games with her any longer.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked tossing aside her blanket and rising to her feet. Under different circumstances she would have blushed at the look he gave her as his eyes traveled over her body, but those times were gone. She would not be Gaara's fool.

"We need to talk."

"There is nothing to discuss Gaara. It's over."

"Do you honestly expect me to accept that?" He said folding his arms across his chest and staring at her quizzically, but Sakura only turned her back on his and began to gather clothes so that she could shower and dress for the day.

"I don't care what you accept."

"You will tell me what happened to change you in this fashion."

At his imperious tone, that was somehow tinged in concern, Sakura whirled around to face him her hands on her hips and fire in her eyes. "Don't act like you don't know. I saw you Gaara. I _saw _you."

"What is it that you presume to have seen?" Her silence was all the answer he received and his patience began to wear thin. "Tell me what you saw."

"What? Were there so many instances that you can't remember? You know what…just get out. It's too early in the morning for this sort of drama.

"Sakura." Gaara said taking a step forward and reaching out to lay a hand on her shoulder but his sand immediately came out blocking someone who dared to attempt to lay a hand on him. Gaara turned his sea green eyes to the intruder of a private moment between him and his woman to find that Uchiha Sasuke had entered the room.

"She said leave Subaku. Isn't it rude to force your presence on a woman?"

"This has nothing to do with you, Uchiha. Leave the way you came."

"Sakura, who do you want to leave?" Sasuke said looking at her smug and more than confident. It probably had something to do with the kiss that shouldn't have occurred. Sakura glanced back and forth between the two for a brief second then answered without any hesitation.

"Both of you get out. And whichever one of you brought the flowers--you can take them with you."

With those words Sakura exited the room with a grace that befit a queen. The effect, of course, was ruined when the door to the bathroom slammed closed.

:::

:::

Sasuke and Gaara stared at each other. Each waiting for the other to leave first. It could have been a matter of pride, but neither man wanted to leave Sakura alone--if only for a millisecond--with the other. The issue was solved when Sakura's front door opened automatically allowing entrance to Hyuuga Neji.

He didn't so much glance at Sakura's two visitors instead calling out to the one who residing in the dwelling place that they were occupying he had entered, "Sakura! I've got breakfast!"

"Coming, Neji-kun!"

Sasuke bit back a sneer that he didn't feel was worth bestowing upon the Hyuuga and left first. Gaara hung back in order to pose a question to the new guest.

"What happened to her?"

Neji slowly shook his head. "That's between the two of you. It's not my place to say." Gaara said nothing more and chose to take his exit as well.

Sakura came out a short time later. She glanced around the room noting a distinct lack of two familiar chakra signatures. "They're gone?" The question came out softly and when Neji inclined his head slightly she let out a small sigh of relief. He handed her a pastry which she took gratefully. They moved towards her kitchen seating themselves at her table and ate in silence which Neji was the first to break.

"Have you come up with a plan to solve your problem or rather _problems?"_

"I don't have any problems." Neji's generally stoic facial expression nearly showed his disbelief at the statement that the woman before him had just uttered. "Don't look at me like that Neji."

"They're not just going to go away. You need to talk to them. Besides, you need closure anyway. You're never going to move on if you don't end things officially."

Sakura said nothing only stared off into the space as she pondered over Neji's words. "Closure, you say?"

Neji just nodded. "Do you think that Sasuke has alerted the Hokage to his presence?"

"No, but she's aware that he's here."

"Why hasn't she had him arrested?"

"For now she just wants him observed to see what he will do. If he tries to leave the village he will be restrained. Mostly, he's kept out of sight of everyone--and out of trouble. I only see him when I cross paths with you."

"Would that I could be you."

"You don't want that. Your legs are nicer."

Sakura smirked. "But your ass isn't something to take for granted."

"You've been checking me out, Haruno? Does this mean that once you get rid of your baggage you're going to fall into my arms?"

"Us together is about as likely as the sky falling…but that doesn't mean you aren't a pretty package." Sakura said reassuringly patting him on the hand. Neji tossed her a droll look.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sakura just shrugged and smiled.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, this chapter is completely different from the original--and the rest of the chapters will be as well. I seem to have lost the original and will have to write the whole thing again. _


	5. Deception

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Deception**_

Gaara walked towards the Hokage tower with the intent to let Tsunade know that he had returned to the village, but found himself distracted by a vaguely familiar Konoha kunoichi.

"Gaara!" She said and bounded up to him. A smile graced her lips and the look in her eyes could only be termed 'inviting'. "When did you make it back to the village?"

Gaara stared at her wondering how exactly was that any of her business.

"Who are you?"

Laughingly, she hit his arm. "Stop joking. Have you talked to Sakura yet?"

Again Gaara wondered how any of that was her business. He was starting to think she was insane--more so than he had once been. "If you'll excuse me…."

She frowned at put her hands on her hips. "What is wrong with you? You're being extremely rude, today."

"Who are you?" Gaara asked again this time with a little more force in his voice letting her know that he was demanding an answer and not just asking for one. Gaara saw fear leap into her eyes. Internally, he nodded certain that she was beginning to realize the precarious situation that she was now in.

"Gaara…are you okay? What happened? It's Ino, remember?"

"Ino." He said the name trying to recall it, but found himself unable to do so. Ino nodded her head and stared at him puzzled.

"Maybe you should come to the hospital with me. They can take a look at you and--"

"That is unnecessary. I thank you for your concern, but I am fine." He turned to walk away determined to put the situation in the back of his mind to be recalled at a later date.

"I know what this is about." Ino whispered. Gaara paused in mid-step. Curiosity got the best of him and he turned wondering what exactly was 'this' about. "You didn't tell her, did you? You didn't tell Sakura." Suddenly glad that he had stopped. Gaara wondered if this Ino knew about anything about the problems that he was having with Sakura.

"Tell her what?"

"About us."

"Us? What is it that you're talking about, woman?" Gaara practically growled the question but it didn't seem to phase Ino in the slightest.

"You told me that when you came back you were going to end this with Sakura…and that we would be together."

"I said no such thing. And if you have done something to jeopardize my relationship with Sakura--"

"Me? You jeopardized that 'relationship' all on your own when you slept with me."

Gaara no longer had Shukaku to blame for his murderous tendencies so he wouldn't have been able to blame him for the untimely demise of one of Konoha's kunoichi. Regardless, it was a temptation that was hard to ignore.

"You will cease your slanderous garble." Gaara took a threatening step towards Ino but Ino was not one to be cowed and she took a step forward of her own.

"Slander? Slander is telling lies about someone, but every word I speak is the truth. You are the liar here today and if you think you'll get away with--"

Ino's words were cut off as Gaara grabbed her arm and pulled her forward.

"You will explain to me from the beginning this nonsense that you speak of."

Ino yanked her arm away from him. "Don't play dumb. It doesn't suit you." With a flip of her hair, Ino flounced off without another word. Gaara ground his teeth and counted to ten in order to calm himself before he followed her.

:::

She had just finished her last patient for the day and entered her office almost completely drained of energy. It wasn't that she had been overworked physically. Her chakra was far from low, but her mind had reached it's limit because--

Sakura looked up and saw that her office was not empty. There he sat at her desk with his feet propped up on _her_ desk relaxing in _her _chair.

"Get your feet off my desk, your behind out my chair, and then get out!" Sakura hissed. He complied with her first two demands motioning for her to have a seat but the third…well he didn't leave. Sakura walked over to her desk muttering under her breath about the need to disinfect it. Sasuke heard her words and his lips twitched slightly at them.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked when she realized that he had only moved to the other side of her desk. "And if you say me so help me I will _not _be held responsible for my actions."

Sakura looked at him expectantly for an answer that was not forthcoming. "I asked you a question, damn it!"

"You said I could not give my reply so I opted for silence instead."

"Get out!" Sakura yelled shrilly instantly regretting it when she head a hesitant knock on her door. "Come in."

The door opened and to reveal her sensei. He glanced around the room seeing that it was empty. He gave her a look that was concerned yet amused.

"You make it a habit of yelling at yourself?" He asked curiously.

"Get out!" Sakura screamed for the second time to a different person. Smoke filled the room when Kakashi immediately headed for the hills with her words.

:::

"Why are you following me?" Ino said as she reached her home. She turned to face the man who would not be ignored. His green eyes bored into her with an intensity that almost made her shiver.

"Because you have answers that I need."

Ino rolled her eyes. "If answering a few questions will get rid of you then make it quick because I have things to do."

Gaara closed his eyes briefly knowing that patience was a virtue. "Why are you under the impression that I would leave Sakura for you?"

"Because you told me you would. Surely, you aren't telling me that you don't remember."

"Aren't you supposed to be her friend? Why would you even consider such a thing?"

"Don't try to turn this around on me! I never would have even considered it if you hadn't--" Ino closed her eyes. "Why don't you remember any of this?"

"I don't remember…because it never happened."

"Are you telling me my experiences…my feelings are all a lie? I know what we have…had."

"It is not my intention to hurt you, but perhaps it's time you consider that all is not as it seems. I am not the type of man who would have two women at once."

Ino stared at him a moment. Then moved towards him closing the small distance between them. "If what you say is true then prove it."

Gaara frowned at her overconfident manner. "And how do you propose I do that?"

Ino turned to open the door to her home and motioned Gaara to follow her inside. He did so cautiously wondering what she had planned. She closed the door around him and looked at him expectantly.

"Remove your pants."

Was she trying to seduce him? He wasn't about to stick around to find out so Gaara turned around to leave, but her voice called out stopping him, "Wait. If what you're saying is true and you aren't the man I've fallen in love with then I'll help you with Sakura."

"You probably aren't on her favorite person list either."

"But you have a better chance with me than without me. Just…please do as I ask."

Gaara stared at her for a moment and something about the pleading look in her eye made him relent. Slowly, he removed his pants and Ino moved towards him. She dropped to her knees and lightly put a hand on his thigh sliding his boxers slightly upward. He made a move to step back because she was too close and in a position that could possibly be termed erotic, but she didn't allow him to do so. She wrapped her arm around his leg and held him firmly in place and ran her hand over his leg almost frantically. Gaara gritted his teeth at her light touch and reached out pulling her away from him. He looked into her face then which was streaming with tears.

"It's not there." She whispered softly. She turned her back on him not wanting to see his face. She had made a complete fool of herself and it was not sitting well with her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He quickly put his clothes back on, and took a hesitant step closer to her. He was not quite comfortable touching anyone except Sakura, yet he still reached out and touched her shoulder lightly.

"What did you expect to see?" His voice was low with sympathy and compassion. Ino wanted to move away from his touch but found that she could not.

"He had a scar on his inner thigh. I never asked how you…how he got it...but you have no scars on you so...."

"Not many people get close enough to me to injure me like that. My defense--"

He broke off at her choked sob. "Of course. Your armor. How the hell was I fooled so easily?" Ino wiped her face with the back of her hands. "Can you go now? I'm sorry I need to be alone for a little while."

He took a step backwards in order to leave and yet it seemed wrong to do so. With a sigh, Gaara stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the deceived kunoichi and pulled her to him. Her back was pressed against his chest and she said not a word to discourage him. She only gave herself up to her tears.


	6. Commando

**Chapter Six**

_**Commando**_

* * *

It was the final straw. She was sick and tired of these so called men thinking they could just come in and take over her life as if she had no feelings or say in the situation at all. Steam rose up off Sakura's head as she made her way to the Hokage's office. Her sleep had been nonexistent the previous night. Gaara and Sasuke had polluted her thoughts and left her up and unsettled until dawn. That by itself was enough to make her want to draw blood.

With dawn came her determination to put an end to at least one of the problems--namely Sasuke. The Uchiha had no business running freely through Konoha and she was going to have words with the Hokage on that very subject. Unfortunately, in her righteous furor she had forgotten to knock on the Hokage's door. If she had knocked she would have been informed that the office was currently occupied. As it was she could only stare at the occupants of the room irritated and embarrassed. The angered kunoichi turned her head slightly to the side to hide the blush that crept upon her face.

Once she was able to get some sort of grip on her emotions, Sakura focused her attention on Hokage instead of the occupants of the room. "My apologies, Hokage-sama." Sakura began to back out of the room but Tsunade's voice stopped her.

"One moment, Sakura. I was just about to summon you."

Sakura frowned knowing that the summons could only have something to do with the occupants of the room. It took every ounce of Sakura's self-control not to say something snide and she was glad that the little self control that she retained held out. It would do her no good to anger the Hokage by insulting a Kage from another village. In fact, it would probably be tantamount to cutting her own head off and handing it to someone on a silver platter. Sakura liked her head just fine where it was.

She stepped forward when Tsunade beckoned her closer, but regardless she still refused to make eye contact with anyone else in the room.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry." She heard Ino whisper, causing her to stiffen. Sakura stood straighter ignoring her old friend's words and waited for her mentor to speak. However, before she could do so a voice startled her.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama?" Sakura glanced over her shoulder to find Kakashi lazily surveying the room. He looked inquisitive about why they were gathered there but he didn't look interested enough to question the situation. Then again…the only thing the man seemed truly interested in was one of Jiraiya's works. Sakura rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Yes, I did. The Uchiha is roaming the village somewhere. It's time he came to the office. I have ANBU watching his moves but I think it would be best if you were the one to bring him to me."

"Understood." Kakashi replied then disappeared quickly.

Kakashi's disappearance cast the room into an unnatural silence. Sakura waited with growing irritation for her mentor to tell her why exactly she was here with _them. _

"I've heard a rather unusual story, Sakura and I'd like your opinion on it." Sakura nodded her head waiting for Tsunade to continue. "Ino has told me that she has fallen in love." Sakura bit back a howl of frustration as she felt tears come to her eyes. She so did not want to hear this especially since she already knew about it. Why did she have to go through this a _second _time? Sakura opened her mouth to interrupt but the Hokage foresaw her actions and raised up a single hand silencing her. "Wait until I finish, Sakura." Sakura bit her inner cheek and tapped down on the ripple of pain that shot through her heart. "As I was saying, Ino has fallen in love with a man whom she does not know."

Sakura opened her mouth, closed it, frowned, then opened it once more. "What?" She glanced at Gaara and Ino out the corner of her eye. Gaara wasn't looking at her, and for some reason this surprised her. Instead he was staring hard at the blond at his side who in turn was looking imploringly at her. Sakura turned her attention back to Tsunade.

"Apparently, someone, a skilled ninja impersonated the Kazekage and deceived her into believing that he was Gaara."

For a moment or two Sakura's brain shut down not fully understanding the woman's words. Impersonated? Did that mean…?

"What this means is one of two things. Either we have a security breach or we don't and one of our own has done this thing. Since we have a rather unexpected guest in the Leaf as of now I'm hoping that the source of our woes lies with him."

"Sasuke." Sakura spat out.

"Indeed."

However, Sakura was not quite ready to let go of the fact that Gaara hadn't betrayed her. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it was brought to my attention that this ruse could have all been a way for the Uchiha, who as I've heard has taken quite the interest in you, to separate you from Gaara."

"That makes no sense. Sasuke just returned to the Leaf."

"Supposedly. He could have been masquerading as the Kazekage the whole time."

Sakura had a thought that made her stomach turn. While she was certain that her relationship with Gaara had been real had she met with him every time he had come to visit her? Perhaps some impostor had touched her, loved her--

No, she wouldn't walk down that road yet. First and foremost she needed proof that the words spoken were true. "How do we know for certain that someone impersonated the Kazekage?"

"Ino has verified that Gaara is not the man that she has been with."

"And how do we know that this is, indeed, the Kazekage?" Sakura inquired. "How do we know who is whom?"

"That is a very good question. Ino?" Tsunade stared at the blond expectantly curious as to why her face turned a brilliant shade of red.

"I--Hokage-sama…um."

"Ino, verify that this is the Kazekage."

"But--"

"I'd rather you didn't." Gaara interrupted.

"I can understand that Gaara." Tsunade said reasonably. "However, if there is an impostor among us I'd rather go no further with this meeting. Ino is the only one who can verify your identity. If you'd rather not then I'm going to have to escort you out of the village."

Gaara glanced at Sakura and she stared back at him impassively. Sakura saw a brief moment of indecision flicker through his eyes and then settled on a firm decision. "Fine. Is there somewhere we can go where she can verify my identity?"

"Right here is fine. I can't let you leave under the circumstances. You could perform some nifty ninja trick on her so--"

"I understand." Gaara said and yet he didn't move. Ino took a hesitant step towards him and then paused when he raised his hands and dropped his pants causing all the occupants of the room to freeze and stare wide eyed and impressed.

It seemed that the Kazekage had chosen to go commando that particular day.


End file.
